Just Another Day in Ninjago
by INzaneTJ
Summary: When Cole causes a "Kitchen Emergency", Zane sends him to Jamanukai Village to purchase tea for Sensei, but ends up with an unexpected adventure. Contains Ninjago-style humor. Rated K Plus for fun action and (clean) fluff. One-shot. ColexOC


**A/N: Hello. :) This is a one-shot I wrote for my best friend, who is a fan of Cole and season one of Ninjago. This a different style than my regular FanFiction – usually it's brutal and suspenseful, but this is girly – so we'll see how it goes. Enjoy and please review to let me know if there are any mistakes/ways to improve my writing.**

 **–Casey J. Aldrich**

Just Another Day in Ninjago

 **Between Episodes 3 and 4 of Season 1…**

Cole dumped the last tablespoon of baking powder into the mixing bowl. Humming to himself, he reached in the cabinet and produced a clear, plastic bag. There wasn't a label, but he was pretty sure it was pistachio flavored powder. Perfect! Tonight, no one would complain about his dessert.

He winced thinking about Jay and Kai's extreme reactions from the last one. It was supposed to be chocolate, but it somehow became cinnamon, garlic cake that even Zane and Sensei refused to eat. He shrugged as he turned on the electronic mixer. Maybe he'd have better results if he followed a recipe or if someone labeled all the seasoning for once. The latter was supposed to be Kai's job, but he'd neglected it since day one.

A _crash_ snatched his attention to three fallen ninja and shards of glass scattered across the kitchen. "Hey, what—" Something goopy slapped his face and gi. He barely caught the mixing bowl before it hit the wooden floorboards beneath. His hopes vanished upon sight of the mushy, green pile that flopped out on his black shoes. Zane was already sweeping up glass from a broken cup while Jay and Kai were heading for him. Cole returned the bowl to the counter, waiting, for the inevitable judgment and teasing.

"High score!" Jay threw his arms up dramatically. "Now we get to eat out! Or Zane gets to cook!"

Kai elbowed him in the gut and then raised his eyebrows at the bag on the counter. He opened his mouth to say something, but Zane spoke up first and pointed to the deflated plastic. "That's Sensei's tea."

Cole flushed and ran both hands over his black hair, bewildered and frustrated. _Now what? Sensei's not gonna like this_ , he thought as he traced circles on the counter. "Seriously! Kai didn't label it—never mind. What kind?"

"Tranquility Tea," Zane responded and sidled next to him. He patted Cole's back, and then focused on the mess on the floor. "Get some from Jamanukai Village. I'll take care of this. I sense the Bounty won't be up for another forty minutes."

The earth ninja punched Zane's shoulder. "Thanks. I owe you one. Do you mind turning off the soup when it boils?"

Jay slapped Cole on the back. "We got this. We'll get rid of it…I mean—we'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Zap Trap. You better not or I'll make chili for dinner."

"No! No, no, no, no! We appreciate your soup!" Jay exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. "Best soup ever! It even smells like—"

"Save it."

"Yeah, Jay," Kai added, "You just made a…a…" He paused, searching for the right word.

"Freudian slip," Zane offered.

"Exactly! So, don't worry, Cole. I'll guard _our_ dinner."

The earth ninja sighed. He knew as soon as his back was turned, the three would promptly "take care of it". It'd probably vanish inexplicably and be replaced by something of Zane's. Cole left the Bounty, swearing he'd get cooking lessons from his friend once the whole Serpentine issue was resolved.

 **NINJAGO**

"I'd like to purchase some Tranquility Tea."

The storeowner shook her head, grey strands of hair falling from her loose bun, and she let her fingers hover over the register. Cole sighed. If she didn't have it, who in Ninjago would? "I know someone who knows someone else who has the tea."

He looked up from the various patterns in the floor. That was hopeful. "Who?"

"The Evans family. They live right next door. As a matter of fact, their daughter's here." She waved to a girl in her late teens entering the shop. "Jaclyn, this man here would like Tranquility Tea. Will you take him to your parents?"

The girl beamed. "Of course!" She turned to Cole, tugging on a golden trombone necklace, and waving shyly. "I'll be just a minute. I came to get something."

"No problem. Take your time."

As Jaclyn waited for the storeowner to bring her tea from the back room, he studied her appearance. He guessed she was a little over five and a half feet tall. A dark purple sweater and blue jeans fit her petite frame well. The tips of midnight, brown hair touched her pale cheeks and stopped at her shoulders. Dark chocolate eyes continuously scanned the room, seeming to melt… He scolded himself up one side and down the other. What was he thinking? Sure, she was beautiful, bubbly, and sweet, but he'd only met her less than a minute ago. Jaclyn's pleasant voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You're Cole, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Jaclyn?" He wanted to kick himself. He sounded stupid, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Mm-hmm. Nice to meet you."

"You too." He extended a hand awkwardly. She hesitated, but tentatively reached out and shook it. When they let go the storeowner returned with a large basket of various teabags. Jaclyn paid and then left the shop, Cole trailing behind, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You, ah, want any help?"

"No thanks. I'm good—whoa!"

Cole whipped into his Spinjitzu, easily catching several teabags that fell from her basket; then returned them in their respective place. He took it from her with a quick swipe. "Close call!" he joked.

"Thank you. Nothing different from an average day for a ninja?"

"Not at all."

"Sensei usually comes for tea. Did he send you instead?"

Cole rubbed the back of his neck as they halted in front of her one-story house. It was small and well kept with a garden in front. Orange nasturtiums and purple roses peeked their bright heads from around various pots, taking in the sunlight's warm rays. Polished wood framed the solid concrete pathway. A brown welcome mat seemed to ripple down three, even steps. Cole took it all in before responding with an elaborate explanation. "Not exactly."

"Really?"

"Let's just say it was a minor…kitchen accident."

"Gotcha!" She chuckled and knocked on the door. "Jord, let me in."

"Who?"

"Jordan. My brother."

They waited several moments, but no one answered. She knocked several more times. Still nothing. Jaclyn shifted her weight around uneasily and looked at him. "They should be here. Maybe they went out." She checked her phone for any texts. None. She looked at him again hesitantly and glanced around the vicinity once. "Um…do you mind making sure—"

"Nope. I don't want to break the door though. Are the windows locked?"

"I got it." Jaclyn dug a hand into one of six nasturtium pots and produced a set of back up keys. Cole unlocked the door, handing her the basket and stepping onto the smooth, wooden floorboards. "I'll be right back. Stay here." She bobbed her head.

Cole stealthily crossed the vacant kitchen and slipped into the adjoining hallway. Lights dangled from the ceiling, illuminating tan walls and bright doors, each labeled according to use and to ownership. The first was: Laundry Room. He pressed an ear against the door, shut his eyes in deep concentration, and strained to hear anything other than the rhythmic, humming dryer. As his fingers curled around the brass knob, a scream erupted from outside. A loud chorus followed it—one too familiar. He pulled his ninja hood on, and bolted down the hallway, into the kitchen.

Shrieks from the villagers rose and fell as they ran for the safety of their homes. Something rattled just outside the door; a low, venomous hiss reached his ears. Serpentine. Perfect. He shoved the door open, whipping into his elemental tornado. In a split second he had his scythe drawn, held at his side. _You just came to make my day, Lloyd_ , he almost said until he saw the scene before him.

A dozen Serpentine stood on either side of their apparent leader, the largest snake's blue-green tail pointed straight out, golden staff clutched in a scaly hand. A forked tongue flicked in and out of Scale's mouth, testing the air. Two Hypnobrai soldiers held onto a girl, one brandishing a sharp scimitar close to her throat. Cole pulled up short. Jaclyn stood erect, terror in her dark eyes that locked on his. "Hold it right there, ninja!" Scales hissed. "Or else…"

Cole knew the incompetent snakes were incapable in the "brain and negotiation" department. Not much to worry about. He'd just needed a few mind tricks—wait, that was Zane's forte—or he could distract them and… Cole smirked. "We meet again, Scales. Where's your little leader, _Lloyd_ Garmadon? Eating candy in his ice palace? Come to think of it, I'm pretty _h_ angry right now. Hand over the girl and you won't have to eat my dirt."

The Serpentine laughed, a strange, mixed cacophony of annoyance and amusement that shook the residents to their cores. Scales regained his composure first. "Lloyd?" he snorted, "No, the little boy'ssss usssselessss. _I_ am the new leader and _I_ demand you and your fellow ninja sssssurrender to _me_."

"You know what? I like your 'creative' phrase, but there's one minor problem."

"And what's that?"

"My friends aren't here. It's just me. I'd have ta talk with: Sensei, Zane, Jay, and Kai, then get their permission. We'd have to sign papers and create a contract before that, etc. It'd be a tedious procedure requiring legal or legitimate evidence with a fingerprint—some of us don't even have any—or a signature written in cursive. Do snakes even sign their names? Plus, ninja have a secret code." Cole paused, watching the slow gears work in Scale's even slower brain, "Why don't we make this a lot easier and less time-consuming?"

He paused again; pleased with the way it confused the dim-witted Hypnobrai. They were sword and tail wielders, not thinkers. Even if he attacked, they wouldn't think fast enough to use their hostage—Jaclyn would be safe. He hoped. Then again, who knew what the new leader would do? If he was on Lloyd's level, that'd be fine. Lord Garmadon's…good luck.

It took Scales a few moments to respond. "How?"

"Like this!" Cole struck the ground with his scythe. Gold reflected the weapon, blinding two snakes before they could hypnotize him. The ground vibrated and trembled as the pathway split open in a crisscross pattern, throwing the Serpentine and Jaclyn off balance.

"Ninjaaaa… _go_!" Cole whipped into his Spinjitzu, whisking the girl away in a mass of earth, and depositing her near the teashop. "Take cover. I got this."

He pushed Jaclyn toward the open door, and then swept the scythe at four legs in a quick motion. Two snakes greeted the pavement. Three broke contact with Cole's hard fist and hit the ground facedown in a tackle football pile.

The remaining Serpentine approached, like slow, scaly zombies, tongues flickering in an out of their mouths. "Five down, seven to go!" A dozen more snakes slipped behind the Hypnobrai, but they were from another tribe that freely displayed five-inch fangs. Each had red and white scales in varying patterns. They were larger and appeared all too ready for a fight, or more likely a bite. The leader held a staff with a different symbol, implying he was Serpentine all the same—the one's they fought in Jay's parents' junkyard the other day. _Maybe not._

"You're ssssurrounded, Dirt Ninja," Scales mocked, pointing his staff at Cole. The snakes formed a tight circle around him, closing the gap as he backtracked toward the nearest building: the teashop.

His back bumped against the wooden door, which swung inwards and he found himself hitting the floor. He pushed himself to his feet, his steady hands still clutching the large scythe, his heart thumping in his chest. _Come on, Cole. What do you do? Think_ , he chided himself. Sensei had the magic flute and the others wouldn't hear him from here. "Call the Bounty! Tell them the Serpentine have invaded!"

"On it," a voice replied.

From Cole's peripheral view, he caught a glimpse of Jaclyn flipping through a yellow phone book before he dodged a spear. It whizzed by his head and struck the counter next to the girl's hand. She yelped in surprise. Cole swung the scythe in three, deft movements, prepared to summon his truck. He couldn't focus. What had Sensei told him? Something about…

"Sssssurrender now!" Scales hissed.

"Ninja never quit!" Cole growled, holstering his scythe and then jumping over the counter. He grabbed two glass containers from a bottom shelf, drew both hands back, and launched. Cole pulled Jaclyn down. _Smash_! Shards flew across the room and powder spread like a thick cloud. Cole's mask protected him from inhaling any, but the snakes weren't too fortunate and went into a loud coughing fit that sounded like a chorus gone wrong. "Did you call them?" Cole asked, turning to face Jaclyn.

"Destiny's Bounty," a male voice announced over the phone. It dangled by its black cord in Cole's face.

"Kai, it's Cole! There's no time to explain," he said as he picked up another handful of containers. The storeowner shakily handed him more. "I'm in Jamanukai Village. There's tons of Serpentine!" He grunted, throwing the next batch and punching a Hypnobrai crouching on the counter. It flipped backwards with a shriek, tumbling out of sight.

"How many?"

"A lot. Requesting back up!"

"On our way!"

Jaclyn nudged him with her elbow and motioned to the back door. Cole nodded. He sent a third glass and powder shower in the approaching Serpentines' direction, then dragged Jaclyn and the storeowner outside.

 **NINJAGO**

Kai hung up as Zane and Jay stepped into the Bridge. "Who was that?" the lightning ninja asked.

"Cole. Where's Nya?"

"Out shopping."

Kai muttered something and then punched the table. "The Serpentine are attacking Jamanukai Village. Cole's in trouble. Does anyone know how to steer the ship?"

Zane turned on the initial thrusters. Then, "Go get Sensei and the flute. Be on your guard. I'm not 100% confident in my flying skills." Through the window, he could make out the dock they were ascending over—Cole must've walked from there around to the opposite path, which was the long route. The short cut would take out twenty minutes, if they made it.

 **NINJAGO**

"Come on. Only six blocks to go," Cole urged, forcing his legs faster. Jaclyn kept up easily, but the storeowner was a little behind. "Come on guys!" Somewhere behind, an engine revved to life over the Serpentines' loud footsteps. Back up for the snakes. Cole shoved Jaclyn away with one hand, the other lifting his scythe to block another spear. The spearhead struck the dirt. _Thunk_.

Cole's eyes scanned the surrounding forest between him and the dock. Nowhere to hide. _Drats_! "Hold onto me!" He wrapped an arm around Jaclyn's waist and an arm around the storeowner's; then jumped onto a high tree. He holstered his scythe. "Stay here until I get you. I have a plan. You two good with that?" The storeowner didn't say anything.

Jaclyn clutched a branch for dear life and looked fearfully at the ground two-dozen feet below, but felt courage at the ninja's words. She nodded. "Be safe. Come back in one piece, okay?"

"Will do, ma'am!" Cole squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't let go." Without another word, he hurled his body off the tree, diving straight down for one of three, green Bite Cycles armed with vicious Serpentine.

Wind tore at his ninja gi, easily biting through the warm layers. He felt his mask rip off his face and zip past before he could reach it. Later. He braced himself for impact, tucking all his limbs into a tight roll. "Incoming!" The middle snake leapt away from the vehicle. The next moment, Cole reflexively reached out, gripping the cycle's handle and swinging himself on. "Whoo hoo! Take that, Scales!" he cheered.

Two Serpentine rode alongside him and veered opposite directions to crush him. Cole slammed on the brakes. The other cycles collided, crashing in a heap of gears and angry snakes. "Come and get me!" The Serpentine chased, all their boiling rage directed at their target. Cole couldn't believe it. The plan was working! Now for the most dangerous part.

He swerved left into a cluster of densely packed trees. The cliff was only thirty feet away and approaching at an alarmingly rapid pace—just what he needed. Cole glanced over his shoulder in time to see a sword swing at his head. He ducked low and then connected with the snake's jaw using a strong uppercut. The snake tumbled across the ground. Cole's head snapped back as he reached the cliff. He jumped right, momentum launching him sideways, but he managed to grasp the rock face before watching the cycle plummet earthward.

 **NINJAGO**

Jaclyn held Cole's hood close, allowing it to comfort her as much as possible. It had somehow fallen and landed on the branch where she sat. She prayed he would be okay. Although she didn't know him well, she knew he was a caring, kind man she hoped lived. Other than Jesus, who would risk his life for a stranger? It was difficult to find someone like him in this world.

 _KA BOOM_! White light flashed in the sky for a split second. Jaclyn blinked. Orange and red flames lit the forest to her left, immediately followed by grey smoke that rose and formed into a mini mushroom shape. Her insides churned. What kind of explosion was that? Was Cole… Jaclyn shook the thought off and tightened her grip on the hood. He'd be fine. He was a ninja after all, right?

The storeowner shook, dark eyes nervously glancing all over. Jaclyn also hoped the old woman wasn't about to have a heart attack in the tree. She folded her hands and prayed in earnest. _Dear Jesus, please protect: Dad, Mom, Jordan, Cole, and Mystake. Please—_ A noise caught her attention. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. There was a ship _flying_ above the trees in the distance where the explosion came from. _What was going on_?!

"Hey, ready to go home?" Jaclyn gasped and looked below to see Cole climbing up the tree with ease. Relief overwhelmed her.

"You're all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. The Bite Cycle isn't, though," he said, tilting his head toward the explosion as he reached her branch. "Let's go look for your parents—"

Jaclyn squeezed his tall form into a bone-crushing hug, burying her face in his broad shoulder. He was okay. _Thank you Jesus. Thank you. Thank you._ She felt his sweaty, muscular arms gently pull her closer, but the perspiration didn't matter. She was just glad they were safe. Each heartbeat coming Cole's chest and reaching her ear soothed her like nothing else, almost as if reassuring her they both were alive in an ethereal dream.

Those few, blissful seconds seemed to last for eternity until his pleasant voice brought her back to the present predicament. "Have your parents' contacted you?"

Jaclyn reluctantly let go and checked her cell phone. Sure enough, sometime when she was occupied, Dad had texted her:

 _Where are you?_

She quickly respond:

 _There was an attack on the village. I'll be home in half an hour._

 _You won't believe this! I MET COLE TODAY!_

Jaclyn pocketed the phone and turned to Cole, a huge grin spreading across her delicate features. "Umm…thank you for saving me." The earth ninja smiled back, cheeks flushing bright red.

"N-no problem. Just another day in Ninjago."

"Right. Ah!" She snapped her fingers and then handed Cole his hood. "You dropped this."

"Thanks." He pulled it on as a certain wooden ship halted next to them, a proud dragonhead facing the opposite direction.

White, red, and blue ninja appeared on deck. Behind them stood an elderly man wearing a straw hat and holding a bamboo staff. Zane lightly jumped on the branch and grabbed Mystake. "I sense you're in need of assistance."

Jaclyn felt the strong urge to laugh. She already felt giddy and that funny, famous phrase added to it. "Need a lift?" Kai said.

"I never thought you'd ask," Cole responded and wrapped an arm around Jaclyn, "Ready to catch some snakes?"

Jaclyn smiled. "And tea while we're at it?"

Cole whipped into his Spinjitzu and catapulted off the tree. "Ninjaaa… _go_!"

 **The End**


End file.
